


And We Have Nothing Left.

by mtszkrv



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кев остается один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Have Nothing Left.

Будь собой, другие роли уже заняты.

Старина Оскар прав как никогда, но как же больно и мерзко быть собой - ожоги уже давно не болят, только ноют и, не будь они по всему телу, я бы даже подумал об ампутации. Сны уже давно перестали пугать, уже давно стали частью жизни, но что-то во мне кричит, воет и пытается вывернуться, когда десятую ночь подряд смотрит в глаза Джорджа перед тем, как одернуть руку помощи. Это не было страхом или местью - это было сомнением.

Эсбо смотрит на меня глазами раненой лани - запомни, Кев, и вырежи у себя на лбу - нет, Кев, я не злюсь на тебя и ты не должен.

А я злюсь, Северс. Злюсь.  
Рожденный или, вернее, приученный спасать убивать не должен. Но я убил.  
И не чувствую по этому поводу ничего особенного - только иногда просыпаясь посреди ночи, долго не могу избавиться от картинки будто бы глаз Гога перед тем, как я закрыл дверь. И это больше всего пугает.

Когда ты приходишь ко мне домой - эй, кто-нибудь там, наверху, сделайте что-нибудь, дайте мне почувствовать эту квартиру своим домом и перестать каждый раз пугаться чашки с глазами, что в верхнем кухонном шкафчике - я не смотрю на тебя. Да и зачем? И так ведь могу практически дословно пересказать то, что ты собираешься мне сказать.

Мальчик из гетто, мальчик, упавший на самое дно, мальчик, вытащи меня, ну пожалуйста.

На уроках биологии мы обсуждали определение жизни: чтобы ту или иную сущность отнести к живым существам, она должна есть, дышать, давать потомство и расти. Собаки отвечают этому определению, а камни — нет. Деревья отвечают, а пластмасса — нет. По этому определению огонь — бесконечно живое существо. Он поедает все: от дерева до плоти, выделяя отходы в виде пепла, он вдыхает воздух, как человек, забирает из него кислород, а производит угарный газ. Огонь растет, рождая новые огни, которые распространяются, производя свои собственные. Огонь пьет бензин, а выделяет золу, он сражается за территорию, любит и ненавидит. Иногда, глядя на людей, погруженных в свои ежедневные заботы, я думаю, что огонь живее нас — умнее, жарче, увереннее в себе и в том, что ему нужно. Огонь не успокаивается, не идет на компромиссы и не проходит мимо.  
Он действует.  
Огонь существует.

Огонь живет внутри меня, только тухнет постепенно - раз, два, три, раз, два, три, нужно только хорошенько дунуть, и он погаснет.

В какой-то старой книге, которую с очередной барахолки притащила Триш, читал нечто вроде: почему мы в мгновение ока отдёргиваем от огня руку, а душу оставляем медленно чахнуть и умирать?

Почему мне хочется стать огнем? Почему хочется сгореть дотла, сжечь все то, что не смог сжечь в первый раз?

Эсбо терпеть не может расстегнутые рубашки, поло - они все у него до самой шеи, на все пуговицы, я отчетливо вижу как туда-сюда ходит кадык, чуть задевая верхнюю.  
Эсбо врывается как смерч, как ураган, как буран, как цунами - сметает все на своем пути, а потом идет ставить чайник и невинным голосом спрашивает, какой мне заваривать чай: красный, белый, синий, зеленый, черный?

Брось меня, Эсбо, оставь у обочины, я чертов дальтоник и вместо красного чая хочу пинту красного, вместо белого чая хочу белые хлопковые простыни в морге, которыми тебя накрывают до опознания (интересно, а Мэл бы поехал вместе с Триш, если бы действительно пришлось проводить опознание тела? ), вместо синего чая я хочу синие регланы Эсбо с множеством пуговиц - мелкие моторные движения всегда меня успокаивали, вместо зеленого - вглядываться в мутные глаза Эсбо - мальчик из гетто, спаси меня, вместо черного - погасший экран телика и запускать руку в волосы Эсбо, что при свете дня отливают медью.

Брось, Эсбо, сдался я тебе, сдался тебе этот чай.

Эсбо приносит с собой бумажный пакет с продуктами из Теско - ну же, мальчик из гетто, ты что, не слышал о нормальных продуктовых? - и мерзко, противно шуршит им на кухне, непонятно при помощи каких сверхъестественных сил умудряясь ничего не разбить и не опрокинуть.

Я вхожу в комнату и Эсбо торопливо отводит взгляд, будто нашкодивший щенок ретривера, простите, я нассал в ваши тапки и в вашу душу, хозяин.

\- Я не знал, что ты предпочитаешь, поэтому взял и молоко, и сок, и, если хочешь, мы можем разбавить немного юппи.

Хочется рассмеяться, подойти, запустив руку в его растрепанные волосы - небось опять из дома выскочил, не расчесавшись - и, притянув, уткнуться ему в ключицу, повернуть голову, посчитать все его пуговицы, родинки, маленькие царапины на коже, но вместо этого я сажусь и говорю на выдохе: сок, пожалуйста.

Именно так и должна выглядеть идиллия.  
Наверное.

Взгляд цепляется за записку Триш на холодильнике и как-то совершенно по-детски хочется показать ей язык.

 

Я едва успеваю привыкнуть к отсутствию Триш, только-только, как они с Мэлом вдруг заявляются. У Триш, моей прекрасной девочки, огромные синяки под глазами и лопнувшие капилляры, она старается лишний раз не смотреть на меня, но я вижу, как она смотрит на ту записку.  
На холодильнике. Приклееную скотчем намертво, чтобы не отодрать.  
Чтобы помнить о том, что кунжно прятать все ножи, иначе вместо крыльев будут царапины, борозды, раны и шрамы от ударов - предоставь кому-нибудь возможность и он обязательно ударит.

Триш прячет глаза, но не Мэл. Несет что-то про документы, про развод, про коттедж в пригороде и гортензии под окном, а мне хочется рассмеяться, ведь любимые цветы Триш - ирисы, а гортензии она на дух не переносит.

\- У тебя все нормально? - у Триш голос ломающийся, треснувший, будто мальчишка в пубертате или кисейная барышня, но моя девочка, моя Триш выше всего этого дерьма, всегда была выше.  
\- Почему ты с ним? - спрашиваю, грея руки об огромную чашку с чаем.  
Триш пожимает плечами.  
Что же, чего-то такого и следовало ожидать.

\- Он тебя бьет?  
Триш не отвечает, но я слишком хорошо ее знаю; да, Кев, бьет, нет, я не хочу тебе об этом говорить, хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, будь счастлив, Кев.  
\- Я не могу чувствовать себя счастливым, если ты несчастна. - говорю и выхожу из кухни, хлопнув дверью, краем глаза замечая, как вздрагивает от этого звука Триш, вся будто съежившееся на табуретке.

Разобраться с Мэлом не получается. Все таки, он сильнее, вынужден признать. Он уходит, выбив мне сустав из сумки, пока у него кровоточит сломанный нос и наливается синяк под глазом. Я чувствую себя отмщенным и впервые в жизни мне хочется смеяться. Можно даже представить, будто из темноты зазеркалься на меня не смотрят глаза Гога, а на руке вовсе же жжется пузырьками ожог.

Представить можно многое.

Я медленно сползаю по стенке и, кажется, теряю сознание.

Ангелы всегда являются во сне, ангелы, по сути, есть воплощение нас самих, но это нисколько не обьясняет, почему мой ангел матерится как пьяный сапожник.  
\- Кев! Кев, мать твою! Очнись!

Я медленно открывая глаза и хочу ухмыльнуться, но плечо прошивает болью, будто сотней иголок сразу, в один момент.  
Эсбо суетится вокруг, достает что-то из аптечки, но темнота уже утягивает меня и, прежде, чем отдаться в ее власть, я успеваю заметить маленькую родинку на ключице.

Следующий раз я продираю глаза на кровати.  
На белых хлопковых простынях и глаза Гога в моей голове смеются ехидно - да, именно такие, как в морге.

Эсбо входит в комнату с подносом в руках, откуда тянется аромат вкуснейшего куриного бульона.  
\- Мама, вот, приготовила. Велела тебя напоить и накормить, ни на шаг от твоей кровати не отходить.. - Эсбо, откровенно говоря, сейчас чрезвычайно комичен: еще бы ножкой шаркнул и вылитый мальчик-служка.  
Я улыбаюсь своим мыслям.  
Наверное, идиллия и должна так выглядеть.

Эсбо вдруг, будто бы осмелев, подходит ко мне, подоткнув краешек одеяло сбоку, садится. Барабанит пальцами по ободку тарелки, не знаю куда деть руки.

Сиделка из Эсбо ужасная, но хотя бы чай он научился готовить.  
Вкусный.  
Насыщенного зеленого цвета.  
Такого же, как глаза Эсбо и одна единственная не однотонная в его гардеробе футболка.

Эсбо протягивает руку к ложке, зачерпывает немного бульона и кормит меня.

А потом, вечером, посмотрем очередной вестерн по четвертому канналу, он засыпает у меня на коленях и это, кажется, самый счастливый миг в моей жизни.

Утром я просыпаюсь в своей постели, с пустой второй половиной, все еще хранящей тепло человеческого тела, и ловлю себя на мысли о том, что сегодня Гога в моих снах не было. Более того, мне снился Эсбо в дурацких кроссовках, в расстегнутом поло и я все никак не мог оторвать взгляда от той самой родинки на ключице.

Эсбо входит в комнату с огромной чашкой кофе с двумя трубочками и губы помимо воли расплываются в улыбке.  
\- Доброе утро. - говорит Эсбо своим хриплым со сна голосом.  
Да, это утро действительно доброе.


End file.
